


A Caducian Mollymauk

by Ceridawn



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Eric's TBD RPG
Genre: Gen, because darrin gave me Ideas with his little joke, mostly just silliness honestly, probably makes little sense if you haven't seen critical role at least, this is based off two rpgs, though you could probably get by with general Doctor Who knowledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceridawn/pseuds/Ceridawn
Summary: This was really not what Mollymauk thought would happen after he took a glaive through the chest.





	A Caducian Mollymauk

**Author's Note:**

> Little purple dragon Molly was too cute not to do. Enjoy!

Mollymauk Tealeaf was doing his best to appreciate his new life. Afterlife? Well, terms really didn't matter that much. Whatever it was, it was his life now and he was living it as best he could. 

Which would be a lot easier if he wasn't apparently smaller than Frumpkin. And also seemingly physically incapable of talking, in any language. Neither of those things made seeking out the pleasures of life very easy. Hopefully they could do something about this once he got back to the rest of the Nein. Who had hopefully managed to rescue their friends by now. 

He really missed being able to get drunk. 

Especially now, when he had been kidnapped my some strange stout man. Who was very loud, and probably would have done very well in the carnival, if he knew how not to shout. Still, Molly wasn't going to hold that against the fellow. What he would hold against him was kidnapping him and stuffing him in a sack. Molly really did not care for kidnappers. 

If only he had sharper teeth and the man had thinner skin. 

The sound of a crowd caught his attention and Molly was pretty sure he could smell food. By the Moonweaver, he had missed cooked meat. If possible, he would have to see about stealing some before he made his escape. 

It didn't take long for the sack to open, but before he could try and rush out, he was once again being gripped by a meaty hand. And pulled out, being displayed to what looked like a group made up mostly of humans. Not that he spent much time looking at most of them. No, much of his attention went to the man that he was quickly handed to. 

A hiss of irritation left him as he realized exactly what was going on. He was being given to this man as some sort of pet. Well, no thank you! Mollymauk Tealeaf was only a pet when both parties agreed and only for a bit of fun! Neither stipulation was being met here. 

But, even if the man said he hated him, it also didn't seem like he was planning to let him go anytime soon. Not with the way he was being held to the man's chest and stroked. Which at least felt nice, even if he would rather be somewhere else. Or in his proper body, so he could actually enjoy the contact a bit more. 

And be able to leave. There was something about him that was disturbing, even if currently he wasn't doing anything more than bantering with his friends. Just something about how he held himself, how he talked, seemed unsettlingly familiar. It was setting off all kinds of warning bells in his head. And, while he was all for being flamboyant and out there, having even your friends call you "master" didn't seem like the most reassuring personality trait. 

Well, Mollymauk would just have to wait for his chance to escape and make the best of things in the meantime. Surely he could get someone here to give him some real food? And then he could make his way back to his friends. Back to Yasha, his best friend. 

With someone as arrogant as this Master fellow, he was sure to slip up eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day Roko will pick up his thoughts and actual communication can start. At least Molly will get to see some exciting things? (Sorry Molly.)


End file.
